


poetic kind of love

by trimberlykink



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Poetry, kim doesn’t know yet, kinda sad, trini writes poems for kim, yet ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trimberlykink/pseuds/trimberlykink





	1. Chapter 1

i can sit around and pretend it doesn't hurt when you tell him you love him. i can lie and say i'm fine when i see you holding hands, so, so delicately as if you fear that you'll break him, but it does hurt. and i'm not fine, because i wish it were me you can't let go, that you have to hold onto for the fear that something bad might happen if you let go. but for now i'll sit and ill wait, and i'll hope that one day, you'll see me as i see you. perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim's response will come but im torturing trini first

 breathtaking is the only word i can seem to find to describe you, and yes those sparkling eyes and stunning smile, but the personality you hide from the world is where your full beauty comes from, and unless i act fast you may be the best thing to happen to me that i somehow let slip through my grasp


	3. Kim’s response

Roses are red violets are blue, poems are obviously more for you. I hope that you know relationships end, and that after this we are more than friends. I’m sorry for the pain that I’ve caused you, I thought you’d never like me but I guess my plans fell through. They’ll say it’s a trend but I’ll do you one better I’ll hold you and keep you, will you be my trendsetter?


End file.
